The present invention relates to a planing tool, particularly for a manual planing machine. Planing tools or rolls are known in the art. In a known planing tool the adjustment of planing members is performed with the aid of set screws which are screwed in threaded holes of inserts and abut with their ends against bottom walls of longitudinal grooves which are provided in the body of the tool and receive the inserts. When in such a construction clamping screws are released for replacement or exchange of the planing members, the inserts together with the planing members and holders can be withdrawn from the body or unintentionally dropped out. When simultaneously, two or more planing members are replaced or exchanged, it can happen that the inserts protruding out of the body of the tool will be interchanged with one another and inserted during subsequent setting in another longitudinal groove. Thereby, the exact adjustment of the edges of the planing members relative to the axis of rotation of the tool body is lost. Furthermore, in the known planing tools the elongated grooves provided in the body have a cross-section reduced in a wedge-shaped manner so as to prevent withdrawal of the inserts from the elongated grooves in radial direction under the action of centrifugal forces. In such a construction, during adjustment of the planing members, a lateral play between the inserts and the longitudinal grooves is available, and the inserts can be inserted into the longitudinal grooves only from the sides of the latter. Because of the wedge-shaped profile of the longitudinal grooves, it is not guaranteed that when the clamping screws are tightened, the adjusting screws abut against the bottom of the elongated grooves and the planing member be fixed exactly against the tool body.